ODST285: Second Chance pt 1:2
by Tails118
Summary: About a week after the Fall of the Metarex a squad of ODSTs found an alien girl curled up in a crater. That girl was Cosmo. She then joined the UNSC in hopes of finding Tails one day. Parallel to Tails and Cosmo: Second Chance. Enjoy. R&R.
1. Awake and Alive

May 3, 2553

2200 hours

Planet Arcadia

Chapter 1 :Awake and Alive

A group of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers stood over a crater arguing weather or not to save the creature inside of it. "We can't just leave it here," suggested Private Demitri Makarov.

"Yes we can," argued Corporal Mike Zepher. "It's an alien and we're fighting aliens! Lets just get the hell out of here!"

"Hey! Lock it up," yelled Sergeant Jake (50 Cal.) Barrett. "I say we bring it back to base. If it attacks us, you can kill it Zepher. If it doesn't, Makarov, you get to train it."

"Got it Sarge," they responded.

"Demitri!"

"Yes sergeant."

"Call in a medical transport."

"Copy that." Demitri turned on his helmet radio. "Tango 3 to base." No answer. "Home Base, this is Private Demitri Makarov. Do you copy?" Static. "Sergeant, either this is a dead zone or the base got EMPed."

"Well that's just f*cking great," Zepher yelled as he kicked a rock. "So are we gonna have to carry it back to base?"

"Her," Demitri interrupted.

"What?"

"The alien is a girl, Zepher."

"Oh how the f*ck would you know?"

"F*ck you I know shit." Demitri turned to Barrett. "Sergeant, this is a Seedrian, 6-10 years old. Her clothes indicate royalty, a princess."

"How do you know that, Private?"

"I took 3 years of Alien Civilization in high school."

"Can you speak their language?"

"They speak English." Demitri heard a twig snap. "Contact! Twenty meters, five o'clock high." As soon as he finished speaking, a purple laser shot past his head. "Shit! It's a sniper!"

"Demitri! Get the kid! Mike, kill that Jackal!"

"Copy that! Engaging!" Zepher pulled out his DMR and took the shot. The Jackal fell from the tree like a ton of bricks. Suddenly the troopers were surrounded by bright blue and green balls of light. The drone of plasma rifles and fuel rod guns filled the forest. As the Brutes and Grunts prepared to open fire, a loud horn blasted through the night. An Elephant mobile mini-base appeared out of the mist with marines riding on the track pods. The side-mounted auto-sentry guns began decimating the Covenant. One of the marines yelled to the ODSTs, "Sorry we took so long! The base got EMPed!"

"Can I call them or what," Demitri laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Just grab your new pet so we can get back to base," Zepher shouted.

Demitri took the girl in his arms and checked for a pulse. He found one, very weak.

-One Day Later-

"Hey, kid. Can you hear me," Demitri asked. The girl sat up screaming, "Tails!"

"Calm down. You are in the medical lab of UNSC Arcadia Alpha base. We found you in a small crater. You fell over 600 kilometers, above the planet's atmosphere."

"Wow! I guess I'm pretty hard to get rid of. By the way, my name is Cosmo."

I am Private Demitri Makarov, Trooper 284, assigned to ODST Tango Special Operations Team."

There was a voice from down the hall. "Hey, Boris! Is that thing awake yet?"

"Yes. And stop calling me that, ass hole!"

"Why did he call you Boris," Cosmo asked.

"It's a Russian stereotype."

"Oh. So what are you guys fighting about?"

"Nothing. Mike Zepher is just one of those people nobody gets along with."

"No, what I meant was, what are you soldiers are fighting?"

"The Covenant. An alien military force. Their goal is to make life as miserable as possible for the whole galaxy. And to make things worse, they sided with those damned Metarex around one month ago."

"The Metarex are still alive!"

"Yes. And they're relentless."

"I know that better than anyone, because their leader is my father."

"Wow. That sucks serious ass." Suddenly, Sargent Barrett rushed through the door.

"Demitri! The base is under attack! Take the kid and go to the armory. Give her something she can use."

"Got it. Cosmo, follow me."

"Where are we going, Demitri?"

"To get you something to protect yourself with."


	2. Next to Nothing

May 4, 2553

0900 hours

Planet Arcadia

Chapter 2: Next to Nothing

"Um, Demitri," Cosmo said. "I Really don't like fighting. And I'm not very good at it either."

"Neither was I when I first joined," he replied, handing her an smg and a drop shield pack. "Fight for what you believe in and victory will be yours eventually."

Cosmo looked at her new weapon. "Then I think I'll need something bigger than this."

"Fine. Go grab a shotgun."

"Okay." As soon as she picked it up, something crashed through the wall next to her. A large creature with bulky blue armor stepped through the hole.

"Cosmo! Run! It's a Hunter!"

"I've been running for eight and a half years! No more!" Cosmo fired her shotgun at the Hunter, rupturing the fuel cells on it's arm. The blast showered her with glowing orange blood.

Demitri looked at the remaining half of the Hunter. "Nice kill. Follow me and stay close." As they were walking out of the armory, a loud roar came from behind them. "Shit! I forgot those bastards work in pairs!"

A deep alien voice came from down the hall. "Find them, brothers. Kill those worthless humans!"

"Damn it! They've got Brutes too!"

"What do we do, Demitri," Cosmo asked as she tightened her grip on the shotgun.

"Exactly what I told you, fight," he yelled, as he ran towards the Brutes voices with Cosmo close behind.

The Brutes split up to search the base. Three of them stayed with their Chieftain. As Cosmo and Demitri stood by the door quietly listening, one of the Brutes started yelling. Answer us heretic! Where is the plant girl?"

"I'm not telling you... a f*cking thing!" Cosmo peered through the window to see Zepher spit a mouthful of blood in the Brute's face. It picked him up and threw him across the room.

Demitri and Cosmo ran into the room firing at the aliens. The Brutes started to fight back with spikers and maulers. One of them held a spiker to Zepher's head.

"Fire one more round and your friend dies!" Unfortunately for the Brute, it was standing next to a window. After a loud bang, the Brute's head was splattered across the opposite wall. Sitting in a tree 500 meters away was Sergeant Barrett. "Squad, get to the hanger and grab a Falcon with grenade turrets. We're getting out of here," he ordered over the radio.

"Copy that. On your feet Zepher. We are moving out," Demitri laughed as he tossed Mike an smg.

"Is this all I get," he yelled.

"Oh yeah. Here's another clip!"

"Yeah, real f*cking funny."


	3. Our Solemn Hour

September 8, 2557

1300 hours

Planet Reach

Chapter 3: Our Solemn Hour

Cosmo lay in bed looking at old pictures of her and Tails while Demitri, Mike and their new recruit, Sami, played Call of Duty: Black Ops. Demitri was running around with a scoped, gold plated AK-47. Mike was closing the score gap with a silenced Dragunov while Sami was hiding under a staircase with a Spas-12. Mike saw her. "Boom! Headshot," he yelled, scaring Cosmo half to death.

"Damn it, Zepher," the girls yelled at the same time.

"What the hell did I do," he asked as he got another point on Demitri.

"You found my hiding spot, ass hole!"

"So. Quit camping."

"I'm not camping!" Sami threw her hands up in frustration and accidentally let go of her controller Cosmo caught it five inches away from her face.

"Sorry Cosmo."

"It's fine Sami. But now it's my turn."

Mike was taunting Cosmo while she made her custom classes. She just ignored him. Five minutes into the match Cosmo and Mike were in a hide-and-seek sniper fight with Demitri caught in the crossfire. Cosmo banked a wild shot off of a wall and hit Mike right in the face. "See that! That's how you use a sniper rifle," she laughed, giving Sami a high-five.

"No kid, it's not." Sargent Barrett was standing in the doorway. "I'll show you how it's done in about fifteen minutes while we're kicking the Winter Contingency's ass. Now you four quit f*cking around and get ready to move out."

[Two hours later]

Cosmo had heard stories about the Spartans and the first battle of Reach, but this one really made her glad that he was on their side. He was literally ripping Grunts to pieces with his bare hands. The bold "117" on his chest plate assured her that UNSC victory was guaranteed. As Tango squad arrived at a Covenant outpost, Cosmo heard heavy footsteps crunching through dead leaves. "Guys, hold up." They all stopped.

"What is it this time, kid?" Sargent Barrett was watching them from the cliffs about a mile away.

"I heard something moving around here."

"Paranoid little brat," he murmured. "Take point and move into that building. Barrett, over and out.

"Got it." Cosmo stepped into the small house. It was to dark to see mare than a meter ahead. "Night vision, activate. Much better." As she was going through a doorway, she bumped into something. But there was nothing to be seen.

Then it hit her. Not like an idea, but like a kick to the stomach that sent her through a cinder block wall. As her attacker materialized, she could see haunting features. Blood-red eyes, long arms, huge hands, and four jaws filled with sharp teeth.

"Field Marshal!"

Demitri heard her scream. "Guys, we need to help her!" Before they could move, ten Elite Zealots appeared around them.

"Seko mal nah-hi, humankas (Drop your weapons, humans)," one of them growled.

"Yeah yeah. f*ck you to split chin."

"Su-bak-na lizik mi-konet,(You will pay for that)!" It shoved it's needler in front of Mike's face.

Demitri elbowed Mike. "Zepher. Shut the f*ck up!"

The Spartan just started decimating the Elites with his SMGs. After the last one dropped dead, he smirked at the ODSTs. "That's how it's done troopers."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Show off."

Cosmo opened her eyes. The Elite's energy sword wasn't impaling her like she had expected. The alien was on the ground slowly crawling away from something that just stabbed it in the neck. An unfamiliar ODST walked to it kicked it in the side and it rolled to it's back in pain. The trooper brought his 45 pound steel boot down on the Field Marshal's face, crushing it's skull. He looked over at Cosmo. "You okay, 285?"

"Yeah. Thanks 118."

The other trooper turned on his radio. Sierra 118 to Typhoon. I just saved a trooper from an Elite Field Marshal. Am I finished with target practice now?"

"We're fighting the Winter Contingency...and you call this target practice," Cosmo yelled.

"Yeah," he responded. "And I like targets that try to fight back because I can blow them into little bloody chunks."

"That's just inhuman!"

"No, that's Sierra Team. And I'm not a human. I'm a fox."

Cosmo calmed down a bit. "I used to know a cute fox boy. His name was-" Before she could finish, a Brute Chieftain crashed through the wall behind her.

"Look out!" 118 jumped over her head and kicked the Brute in the face. It tried to crush him with it's gravity hammer, but he caught the handle just before it hit. "285! Shoot it! Kill this son of a bitch!"

Cosmo picked up her magnum and fired.

The Brute's blood was splattered across 118's visor. "Nice shot."

"Come on. Let's get back to my squad," she suggested.

"Sorry. I gotta get back to mine. If I don't I'm screwed, because my brother's the CO." He got on his radio again. "Sierra 118 to Typhoon. I need a pick up at the Covenant outpost, over." After the response he sighed. "Fine. I'll find my own transport." he turned to Cosmo. "Well, he basically told me I'm stuck here until our sniper wakes his stupid ass up."

"Then I guess you're stuck with us for a while. And trust me when I say that Mike Zepher is a complete ass."

"Then I bet we'll get along just fine," he said sarcastically.

Sami saw Cosmo come out of the building. "It's about damn time," she joked.

"Could you possibly clear one building any slower," Mike yelled.

"Zepher," Demitri hollered. "Do you even know what the phrase ,shut the f*ck up, means?"

"Quit protecting your little alien girlfriend, Makarov!"

"She's twelve years old you sick bastard!"

"Hey," 118 shouted. "Didn't any of you hear her scream, Field Marshal!"

"Who the f*ck are you, shorty," Mike asked.

118 pointed to the front of his helmet, which said DarkFox on it. "That's who the f*ck I am!"

"You're the DarkFox! You're just as short as the Kid!"

"Zepher," the Chief yelled. "Take the Russian's advice and shut the f*ck up!"

He just rolled his eyes.

"Um, could we just go take out those AA batteries. Ghost Adventures is on in 2 hours."

Mike looked at Sami. "Would you quit whining about your stupid TV show."

DarkFox turned to the Chief and said, "Wow, this team argues more than those rejects from Red vs Blue."

"Tell me about it."

After a few minutes they got to the AA guns.

"Sierra 118 to Typhoon. I need a MAC blast at Kilo, Lima, two-five, over."

A streak of light like a giant golden raindrop hit the AA gun and destroyed it. Everyone started cheering.

Cosmo heard a crack behind her. She turned and saw a Zealot with it's energy sword through the Chief's back. Something came over her, making her lift her arm towards the Elite. A nearby thorn bush started growing out of control. It's branches whipped and stabbed the alien. It fell to it's knees screaming, "Roktas! Na-him sekuto! Roktas, (Mercy! I surrender! Mercy!)!"

"You don't deserve mercy you bastard!"

As the others turned around, they saw the Spartan, John 117, dead. Cosmo stood over the dead alien.

"You let the last Spartan die," Mike said. She didn't respond. "Hey, kid! I'm talking to you," he yelled, grabbing her arm. Cosmo spun around and punched him right in the jaw.

September 9, 2557

1800 hours

Orbit above Reach. Assault Carrier: Dark Reclamation

A wounded Elite ran into the command room and fell to it's knees. "Your Majesty!"

A deep, devilish voice came from the large throne. "What news do you have, General 'Radumee?"

"Sir, the UNSC has pushed my men back to the ruins of New Alexandria. We can hold them off, but not for more than a week. Please send some of your men to support us."

"Do you have the Princess?"

"If you want her so badly, Dark Oak, get her yourself. Victory is secured, not from the throne, but from the front lines."


	4. Dance With the Devil

Chapter 4: Dance With the Devil

September 14, 2557

2330 hours

Planet Reach

"Damn Sarge. I thought being in the shit was just an expression."

"Can it Zepher. This sewer is the only way past the Covenant roadblock at Olympic Tower," Barrett responded harshly.

Cosmo was the last to go in. As she dropped into the water, a Brute patrol spotted them and opened fire.

"Shit," Demitri yelled as he started up his M-134 Avenger minigun. "Command said the Covenant didn't know about these tunnels!"

Sami just rolled her eyes. "Ha! Score one for military intelligence. Lets just grease these nasty sons of bitches!"

Cosmo reached over her shoulder and pulled out her new Tech Bow. She fired an arrow right between a Brute's eyes. "Get off of our planet, freakbags!"

Mike laughed. "Kid, do you really think they understand you?"

Demitri's minigun ripped through the rest of the Brute patrol. "That Zealot sure understood you telling it of last week!"

"Ha ha, very funny, you damn communist."

"We're all under the same government, jackass," he yelled. "And just because I'm a descendant of Joseph Stalin doesn't mean I support communism!"

"Would you two stop fighting like little girls over a damn Justin Bieber poster," Sami yelled.

"Quiet," Cosmo cried. "Do you guys feel that?" She started to shake.

"What is it kid," Barrett asked, reloading his DMR.

"I think the water level is rising!" It was. Not two minutes ago it was at her ankles. Now was in knee deep. Demitri, on the other hand, who was 7' 3" was in up to about mid-shin level.

The tunnel echoed with the sound of crashing waves as a huge wall of water came rushing towards them. "Everyone get back to the surface," Barrett yelled. They all ran to the ladder where they entered. Demitri pushed at the manhole cover.

"Sargent! It won't budge!"

"Use C4, Makarov! Blow that damn thing open!"

Demitri planted the explosives and jumped down. The water was only seconds away. "Hold on to something," Sami screamed.

Cosmo dove for the ladder but she was too late. The water had already enveloped them in a cold, wet, darkness. The last thing she saw was a bright flash above her.

Cosmo woke up minutes later coughing. Someone was standing over her. "DarkFox," she asked.

"Oh good. Your awake. I'm not really in the mood to give any mouth-to-mouth today."

Cosmo couldn't help laughing. "So when do I get to meet the rest of your team, DarkFox?"

"Right...about...now."

As he finished, a loud buzzing filled the air. "Hell yeah! Eat it Freak-bags!" Three mangled Brutes fell from the building and landed behind them. The aliens had been torn up by Sierra Team's leader, Trooper 123.

One of the Brutes slowly started crawling away. It looked up and was met by a face full of buckshot and Sierra Team's CQC specialist. "Eat shit and die, hairball!"

Another ODST was standing on top of a nearby building. Suddenly, a green light enveloped him and he disappeared. He reappeared next to the rest of his team.

"Wow. So you guys are Sierra Team," Cosmo asked.

"Yep. That's us," 123 replied. "Our medic is staying with some stranded civilians back at rally point Zulu."

"We were on our way back there when I found you," DarkFox added. "So I guess you're stuck with Sierra Team for a while."

"Yeah, I guess. My squad is probably waiting for me there anyway." Cosmo picked up her Tech Bow.

DarkFox sighed. "You're with Sgt. Barrett, right?"

"Yeah. Why? Did something happen?"

123 looked at her. "Don't count on them being there when we get there. They were captured by the Metarex and taken to Olympic Tower to be interrogated."

"Then I guess I'm going lone wolf for a rescue mission, because I am not going anywhere without Demitri, Sami, and Sgt. Barrett!"

"What about the other guy on your squad," 123 asked.

"Mike's an jerk! We could all live without him."

"Whatever. Take 285 to the tower and meet us back at the RP."

"Got it," DarkFox replied. "I've got a bone to pick with Dark Oak."

"Just don't do anything dumb."

[Five Minutes Later...]

"Hey, DarkFox. Could I ask you a question?"

"What's up 285?"

"What did the Metarex do to make you so sad?"

"Those bastards made me watch as they killed the only person that I ever truly loved."

After a long silence Cosmo finally spoke. "I'm so sorry that had to happen."

"The Metarex put her in a better place, so she's with the rest of her family. Now I'm returning the favor and sending them all straight to hell."

"If you're killing all the Metarex then I'd love to help."

"No thanks. This war has killed way too many heroes."

"Me," Cosmo asked, blushing. "I am in no way a hero."

"Everyone who chooses to fight against oppression is a hero to me." Suddenly something caught his eye. "Get your bow ready," he ordered, quietly. "Two contacts, Metarex, coming out of that doorway."

Sure enough, two Metarex heavy infantry units walked out of a partially bombed restaurant. (Hopefully not a T.G.I. Friday's. LOL) As soon as they cleared the doorway, one turned to the other and said, "Scanners indicate two hostile lifeforms in the ally across the street."

"You're mine, metal head," DarkFox yelled as he threw his knife at one of the robots. Cosmo took out the other one with her bow. "Nice shot, 285. Just one question, though."

"What is it DarkFox?"

"Why a Tech Bow? Why not just use a silenced DMR?"

"Simple," Cosmo replied, pulling the arrow out out of the downed robot's head. "You can't reuse bullets."

"Good point. Come on, lets get moving. When we get there, I'm gonna kill every last Metarex I find!"

Cosmo quickly walked after him. "But DarkFox! Didn't your CO tell you to escort me to Olympic Tower and regroup with your team!"

"I don't give a damn what that overprotective ass hole told me to do," DarkFox yelled. "I'm so tired of him treating me like a damn three-year-old all the time."

Cosmo heard Elite and Metarex voices coming from down the street. "Duk hinos velon tegatu nizo baks. Don Prinkes etu don DerkoFoks! (Two high value targets near by. The Princess and the DarkFox.)" Suddenly Cosmo and DarkFox were standing back to back as they were surrounded by about 30 Elite Zealots and Metarex commandos.

"Well...shit," DarkFox sighed.

"Seko mal nah-hi. Ond sukminto don konkidosim, Kosmika (Drop your weapons. Or suffer the consequences, Cosmo.)," a Field Marshall ordered calmly.

Cosmo dropped her bow and magnum. "Na-him sekuto (I surrender)," she said sadly.

DarkFox dropped his weapons and looked at her. "I didn't know you could speak Shengheli."

She turned around as a Metarex handcuffed them. "I can speak Russian too," she laughed. "But that won't help us now."

"Nope," DarkFox replied. "I guess not."

"Damn it! We were so close to the tower too!" Cosmo nearly started crying until DarkFox spoke up.

"Don't worry. I meant for us to get caught. Their main P.O.W. camp is inside Olympic Tower."

"Thank you so much, DarkFox!"

"No problem Kid."

One of the Elites kicked him in the back. He fell to his knees in pain. "Sihan uptos (Shut up)!"

"You can't kill me! I'm the f*cking DarkFox," he screamed.

"Chyort (Damn...in Russian)," Cosmo yelled. She threw her arms into the air. Suddenly the grass in the cracks of the street started growing into massive vines. The vines picked up the Elites and Metarex and smashed them down again, shattering their bones.

"Holy shit," DarkFox yelled. "What was that?"

Cosmo flashed him a quick thumbs up. "Geokinesis. My sister taught me when I was five."

"Nice. Come on, We've gotta rescue your team don't we?"

[10 minutes later...]

Cosmo and DarkFox finally made it inside Olympic Tower. As they were walking through the ground floor of the building they were amazed by the absence of Covenant and Metarex troops. Cosmo noticed a door next to a flight of stairs. "DarkFox, we should check out that room real quick."

"You can check it out. I'm going on ahead." And with that, DarkFox disappeared up the stairs.

Cosmo slowly slid the door open and walked inside. As she turned on her night vision she saw blood covering the walls like a bad paint job. "Is anyone in here," she called out, praying for an answer, as long as it wasn't in Shengheli.

Unfortunately the next thing she heard was, "Lunex nak siha (Don't move, girl!)" Cosmo raised her bow towards the voice before responding, "Laetak malnik (Show yourself!)"

"Laetak min mal finikatos...Kosmika (Show me your face...Cosmo)," commanded the Elite Zealot General as it deactivated its camouflage.

Them Cosmo heard another voice. But this time it was a Russian one screaming, "Cosmo, run. It's a trap!"


	5. The Truth Beneath the Rose

September 15, 2557

0200 hours

Planet Reach

Chapter 5: The Truth Beneath the Rose

Cosmo looked up and saw Sgt. Barrett, Sami, Mike, and Demitri banging on the sides of a glass holding cell, trying to break free.

"Cosmo," Sami screamed. "Look out!"

Before Cosmo could react, the Elite punched her in the side of the head. Cosmo fell to her knees and took off her dented helmet. Then she pulled out her knife and ran towards the Elite screaming, "Iit vanaak, ginural (My turn, general)!"

The evil alien quickly sidestepped Cosmo's childish retaliation and caught her by the neck. Then it picked her up and slammed her to the ground. The impact knocked Cosmo out cold. "Lukas bak niv vektu polkinto toko min (Lucas will be very pleased with me)," it laughed, dragging Cosmo down the hall.

Demitri kept punching the glass walls without any success. "Bring her back here you bastard!" He punched the glass again so hard his knuckles started bleeding. "When I get out of here I'm going to tear your f*cking head off!"

"Makarov," Barrett yelled. "Calm your ass down!" Demitri fell to his knees and pounded his fist on the floor.

"Demitri, why are you so attached to Cosmo," Sami asked sympathetically. "What is so special about her to you."

"Cosmo is just so...so much like her," he replied quietly.

"Like who?"

"Twenty years ago my sister and I were playing in the woods just outside of Moscow. Something crashed nearby and she wanted to get a closer look at it. I told her to stay away from it, but she was so damn curious. After about five minutes of waiting I heard her scream. When I got to her, it was too late. An Elite Zealot General had killed her."

After a long silence, Sami said, "I'm so sorry, Demitri."

"Do not worry about it. It was twenty years ago. And the Elite that killed my sister is the same one that captured us. Zealot General Mulk Radumee."

Just then, a flash of bright green light filled the room. When it faded ODST Sierra Team appeared in combat positions.

[5 minutes later...]

Cosmo opened her eyes to see that she was handcuffed in the back of a Covenant APC, surrounded by Metarex and Brute guards. "So you guys finally caught me. I was beginning to think that a little kid was just to strong for the Covenant," she said sarcastically.

"Pipe down, you little bitch," one of the Brutes ordered.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Before the Brute could make the same fatal mistake again, something hit the side of the APC and flipped it over. Cosmo climbed out of the new hole in the side while General Radumee escaped from the cockpit and started running. As Cosmo looked up she saw her team's Falcon gunship with Demitri sitting on the side, reloading his rocket launcher.

As Zepher started to land the Falcon, he noticed something flying towards them at high speed. "Shit! Incoming missile! Jump for it!" Barrett, Sami, and Demitri hit the ground running. Zepher jumped out just as the missile hit. When he hit the ground, he rolled over onto his back only to have one of the propellers fall and tear him in half.

"Damn it," Barrett yelled. "Now we don't have a pilot!"

"We will mourn his stupid ass later," Demitri said sarcastically. "Cosmo, get that inhuman bastard back here!"

Cosmo raised her arms towards the fleeing Alien. Suddenly, a pair of vines wrapped around its legs and pulled it back to the APC. Demitri walked towards the Elite and punched it square in the face. "Remember me, mother f*cker!"

The General cleared his throat. "Why should I? You are just another worthless human."

Demitri punched him again. "Planet Earth! Moscow, Russia! 2537! You killed my little sister!"

"That doesn't mean I would remember you, Russian!"

Demitri picked up his AK-47 and aimed it at the General. "My name is Demitri Makarov, and you are going straight to Hell!" After a loud bang, an empty 7.62 x .39mm bullet casing fell to the ground with Elite Zealot General, Mulk Radumee, laying dead next to it. "Finally," Demitri thought out loud. "With that bastard gone, Reach will be under human control again soon."

"Do you really think so, Demitri," Cosmo asked quietly.

"I know the UNSC will retake this planet now," he replied contently.

"Hey, Kid," Barrett called.

"Yes, Sargent," Cosmo answered enthusiastically.

"Cosmo, you did a damn fine job today. I heard someone on Sierra Team recommended you for a promotion to Sargent Major."

"Me? But I'm still just a corporal and I'm only twelve!"

Demitri laughed. "I think the DarkFox really likes you, Cosmo."

"I seriously don't think he could ever love again after what the Metarex did to him."

"It couldn't possibly be that bad."

"Demitri, those genocidal bastards made him watch as they murdered his girlfriend."

Sami stepped forward with her shotgun. "I think it's time to give those Covenant bastards a good old, Irish beatdown!"

"Add in a Russian ass-kicking and you've got yourself a deal," Demitri added, unloading the rest of his current mag into the dead Elite. "That one is for my little sister!"


	6. The Sound of Madness

September 16, 2557

0200 hours

Arcadia Orbit

UNSC Frigate: WARLORD

Chapter 6: The Sound of Madness

"Cosmo! Wake up," Demitri yelled.

Cosmo sat up in her bed, yawning. "What's wrong, Demitri," she asked, grabbing her magnum from the nightstand.

"Our fleet is under attack and the ARMSTRONG just got blown to pieces!"

"What are we supposed to do, Demitri? We're infantry, not Navy."

"The ship was destroyed from the inside."

As Cosmo and Demitri ran to the armory they met up with Sargent Barrett and Sami. "So what is the plan, Sargent," Demitri asked.

"Form a perimeter around the reactor, seal off the area, and kill all sons of bitches!" Tango Squad made it to the armory just in time. The first Covenant boarding party had just taken over the WARLORD's hanger. "Squad, just grab whatever weapons you want. The Covenant will take this ship down, but not without a long, brutal death match." Sargent Barrett picked up a DMR and an SMG from the weapon rack.

Cosmo picked up her Tech Bow and some oddly colored smoke grenades. "When the ship falls, try to get us to the drop pod launch station."

"I second that motion," Demitri laughed as he picked up his minigun and AK-47.

Sami found her shotgun. "Lets just hope that part of the ship doesn't take too much damage."

"Subu nok bokatin (Search the armory)," a deep alien voice ordered from out side the room.

"Damn it," Demitri whispered. "Cosmo, what did it say?"

"Search the armory." Cosmo pulled one of the grenades off of her belt. "Everyone, activate your gas masks, now!" She threw the grenade through the doorway. When it exploded, a strange, yellow gas engulfed the Elites as they entered the armory. The aliens started coughing and vomiting blood. Within seconds they were dropping dead with burned and blistered skin.

"What the hell is that shit," Demitri yelled.

"You know that gas from that game you always play?"

Demitri's eyes widened. "You actually made NOVA 6!"

"It worked better than I thought it would. They all dropped dead within fifteen seconds." Cosmo quickly walked out of the armory with Demitri, Sami, and Barrett close behind.

[10 minutes later...]

Tango Squad was waiting in the reactor room. Demitri was doing tricks with knife. Sami played around with a shotgun shell while Barrett adjusted the scope on his rifle. Cosmo sat next to Demitri. He noticed that Cosmo was being unusually quiet. "Are you alright, Cosmo?"

"No, Demitri." Cosmo looked up at him, crying. "I just really miss Tails."

"Is that what you've been fighting for?"

"I can't stop thinking about him."

"I know you will accomplish your goal someday soon, Cosmo."

Cosmo threw her arms around the Russian. "I hope so, Demitri. You're like the older brother I never had."

"And you are just like the little sister I wish I still had." Demitri knelt down to her level because of the three foot height difference. "Do you know how well you fight, Cosmo?"

Cosmo blushed. "I just do what I have to, Demitri."

"Command wants you transferred to Sierra Team."

"Why would Sierra Team want _me_?"

"Because your skills in combat rival the skills of the DarkFox himself." Before Cosmo could respond the doors were blown open by a plasma grenade. Five Brutes stormed the reactor room, but as soon as they entered they were literally torn to pieces by Demitri's minigun. "Ha! Do not f*ck with a Russian!"

Immediately, more Brute Specialists and Elite Rangers poured into the room. "Come on guys," Sami yelled. "Let's take these bastards down!" Suddenly, the WARLORD was rocked by a huge shock wave.

"What the hell was that," Demitri yelled. The scene outside answered that question. Another ship, UNSC Frigate: HELL RAIDER, was blown to bits. "Covenant bastards!"

Tango Squad and the Covenant forces opened fire at the same exact time. Thousands of bullets, plasma bolts, and arrows filled the room. No matter how many aliens they killed, five more replaced it. Now there were nearly 50 Elites, 30 Brutes, and still only four ODSTs. That number was about to change.

There was a loud, high pitched scream. Sami turned around to find Cosmo on the ground crying and holding her stomach. There was a pool of green blood quickly growing around her. Sami shot another Elite and ran to Cosmo screaming, "Cosmo! Get up!" Another explosion shook the WARLORD. The frigate's rear half was just torn off from a collision with a Covenant Destroyer. Both ships were crippled from the impact. Cosmo slowly started to stand. Her hands and stomach were covered in thick green blood. "Cosmo, are you alright!"

Cosmo winced in pain as she finally got to her feet. "Sami, I'm covered in my own blood! Do you think I'm okay?"

Demitri dropped his minigun and ran over to Cosmo. "Shit! Cosmo, what the hell happened?"

"Nothing," Cosmo snapped. "I'm fine!" Sami took one of Cosmo's NOVA 6 grenades and threw it into the group of aliens, killing them all almost instantly. Cosmo took a few shaky steps towards the door and passed out from blood loss. Fortunately, Demitri caught her as she fell backwards.

"Sargent," Demitri yelled. "We need to get her out of here, now!"

"How," Barrett demanded. "We just lost our only way off this ship!"

"I do not care! I will not let Cosmo die here!"

"Soldiers die, Makarov!"

"Innocent children do not! If you do not help me, fine! I promised to protect her, and we Russians always keep our promises!" Demitri started walking out of the reactor room when Sami grabbed his hand.

"Demitri, how do you plan on getting Cosmo out of here?"

The Russian loaded a fresh magazine into his AK-47 and pulled back the charging handle. "There should be at least one drop ship still in the hanger. Why do you ask?"

Sami picked up Cosmo's bow. "Because I'm coming with you. You and Cosmo are the closest thing to a real family I've ever had."

"Makarov, Jones, if you leave, you're abandoning the damn mission," Barrett yelled after them.

Demitri turned and faced Barrett. "We are not abandoning the mission, we are abandoning death." He walked quickly out of the room with his AK-47 in one hand, and holding Cosmo like a baby in the other. Sami followed him. Sargent Barrett reluctantly went with them muttering something that sounded like, "Damn Russian."

[30 minutes later...] 

The door to the hanger opened and sure enough, there was a UNSC Pelican drop ship. Everyone climbed into the troop compartment. Demitri laid Cosmo down, took a medkit off the wall and gave it to Sami. "Can you get her patched up, Samantha?"

Sami took he medkit from him. "I'll do what I can." Demitri climbed into the pilot seat.

"Fire up the engines, Makarov," Barrett ordered. Demitri looked over the control panel.

"Which button do I press?" Barrett gave him a death stare.

"You mean to tell me that you plan on flying us out of here, but you don't even know how to fly this f*cking thing! But hey, I guess shit like this happens when you let a Russian make plans for the squad!"

"Sargent! Would you shut the f*ck up for five minutes!" Everyone was dead silent. Nobody talks to Sargent Barrett like that. Ever.

"You want to run that by me again, Makarov?" Demitri was about to tell him off again when someone in the Pelican's troop bay spoke up.

"Guys, please stop fighting." Cosmo was standing in the small doorway with one hand propping her up against the door frame, and the other still clutching her bloody stomach. I know how to fly this thing."

[10 minutes later...]

Cosmo saw a flashing red light on the dashboard. "Chyort (Damn)!" Demitri looked into the cockpit.

"What is wrong, Cosmo?"

"I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Good news first."

"The good news is we've broken through Arcadia's atmosphere," she replied enthusiastically to offset the utter despair of her next statement. Cosmo took a deep breath. "The bad news is our engines are damaged, the landing gear is jammed shut, and we're almost out of fuel."

Demitri's eyes widened. "Shit, that is bad news."

"Just put this bird on the ground, Kid," Barrett yelled, still mad at Demitri.

"That's gonna happen pretty definitely," Cosmo yelled back.

"Can't you just glide the drop ship in," Sami asked.

Cosmo checked the fuel level. It was empty. "It's still gonna be pretty bumpy, Sami." 

"What kind of bumpy?"

Cosmo just rolled her eyes and yelled, "The kind where everyone is screaming 'Oh shit, we're all gonna die!'" Then she heard an annoying beeping and looked at the radar. "Great! Now what!" Her question was answered seconds later when a Covenant Banshee hit the side of the Pelican with it's Fuel Rod Gun. The drop ship started to spin out of control as it fell. Only 300 feet until it hit the ground. "Everyone, hang on to something!" Cosmo finally pulled the Pelican out of it's tailspin just before it crashed upside-down in a ditch. The impact threw her through the cockpit, causing a deep, three inch gash on her forehead.

Sargent Barrett got to his feet. "Is everyone alright?" Everyone nodded. "Kid! Get on the horn and call for an emergency evac!"

"Got it, Sarge," Cosmo replied, holding hand against her forehead. "Command, this is Corporal Cosmo Seedarian! Can anyone hear me?"

"This is Command. Go ahead Corporal."

"My team's Pelican crashed! We are combat ineffective and need immediate evac to the nearest UNSC firebase! Our coordinates are Alpha, X-ray, five-eight!"

"Roger that, Corporal. We'll send the nearest ODST squad to your position right away."

Demitri walked up behind Cosmo. "Nice piloting skills, little sister."

"Thanks Demitri."

Sami stood next to Demitri. "Yeah Cosmo. Who taught you to fly like that?"

"Tails taught me how to fly the X Tornado while we were fighting the Metarex on his battleship, The Blue Typhoon."

Sami gasped. "Isn't the Blue Typhoon a UNSC Attack Cruiser?"

"Tails must have given the ship to the UNSC when they got back to their planet," Demitri suggested.

"Or maybe Tails and the rest of your friends enlisted and it's still their ship!"

"Do you really think so Sami," Cosmo asked enthusiastically.

"Anything is possible, Cosmo."


	7. The Last Night

September 26, 2558

0830 hours

Harvest Orbit

UNSC Attack Cruiser: SILVER BULLET

Chapter 7: The Last Night

"So, Cosmo. How does it feel to be a Sargent Major," Sami asked.

Cosmo shrugged her shoulders. "Actually it doesn't feel any different at all, Sami. Maybe it will over time. Who knows?"

"Not feeling anything and not knowing what you feel are two different things, Cosmo," Demitri laughed.

"If you say so, Demitri."

Suddenly Sargent Barrett walked into the briefing room and set his helmet down on the hologram projector table. "Kid, get ready to go," he ordered, looking at Cosmo.

"Where am I going sir?"

Barrett pushed a button on the table and a picture of the planet and all of the surrounding Covenant and UNSC ships appeared. He pressed one of the ships and the image zoomed in on it, giving all of the ship's schematics such as size, weight, current and maximum crew size, and classification. It was a very small ship by UNSC standards, especially for a Heavy Assault Cruiser. It's main weapon was a class VII Mass Accelerator Cannon, the only one of it's kind. This was no ordinary vessel made on a UNSC assembly line. This was the one and only BLUE TYPHOON. "You're going right here, kid. You are being officially transferred to ODST Sierra Team."

"But, Sargent," Demitri interrupted. "We are deploying in seven hours!"

"Sierra Team is deploying in four and it's gonna take that long for her to get there."

Cosmo stood up from her seat between Demitri and Sami. "Well, I guess I better grab my gear and move out." She walked silently out of the briefing room toward the armory. Demitri quickly followed her.

As Cosmo picked up her SMGs, TechBow, NOVA 6 grenades, and magnum, Demitri made his presence known to her. "Cosmo." She was so startled that she nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"Holy crap, Demitri! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry about that," he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "But I have something I want to give to you."

"What is it?"

"It is a surprise. Hold out your hands and close your eyes." Cosmo did as she was told. Then something heavy and metallic was placed in her arms. "Alright, Cosmo. You can open your eyes now." As she did, she was a little confused. It was a long, stainless-steel case with the red star and crossed hammer and sickle of the Soviet Union. Inscribed on it were many Russian names, probably previous owners. Cosmo looked at all of the names. The first was none other than JOSEPH STALIN. The second from the bottom was DEMITRI MAKAROV. The very last one shocked her the most. It was her own.

"Why are you giving me your rifle case, Demitri," she asked.

"Open it," he said, disregarding her question. Cosmo set the box down on a nearby table and slowly opened it. Her heart rate and anticipation growing every second. In the rifle case was a 612-year-old weapon.

"Demitri, why would you give this to me?"

"Cosmo, let me tell you something about my family history. In the year 1947 Mikhail Kalashnikov designed a weapon for the Red Army, the Avtomat Kalashnikova model 1947, or as everyone knows it, the AK-47. At a ceremony, he gave the very first model to my ancestor, Joseph Stalin. Since then, this rifle has been passed down through the generations. It as gotten me through many battles. Now I am giving it to you."

"But I'm not a Russian. I'm not even human for that matter."

"Being a true Russian is not in genetics. Being a true Russian...is in the heart."

"Thank you so much, Demitri," she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"No need to thank me. You have earned it."

Cosmo stood up and started walking out of the armory. "Well Demitri, I guess this is good bye."

"Temporarily, yes. We will see each other again someday."

"Until the end. For glory...for honor...for victory..."

"And for Mother Russia," Demitri finished.

"Nos vidanyas, (Good bye) Demitri." Not another word was said as they parted. Demitri, though proud of Cosmo for being given a spot on the greatest ODST squad ever assembled, he knew he would miss his adopted little sister from another planet. Cosmo, while overjoyed at being accepted to Sierra Team, felt in the bottom of her heart that the next time she saw Demitri, it would be to late.

[3½ hours later...]

September 26, 2558

1200 hours

Harvest Orbit

UNSC Heavy Assault Cruiser: BLUE TYPHOON

As Cosmo's Pelican landed in the BLUE TYPHOON's hanger the pilot looked back at her. "Good luck, Sargent Major!"

"Thanks for the ride," she yelled back over the engines, dropping all of her bags onto the steel floor of the hanger. As she hopped out of the Pelican's troop compartment she was met by the DarkFox.

"I am lieutenant Prower. I'm your new C.O., but don't worry. Sierra team's members aren't total dicks to new team mates like other squads are."

"Thank you DarkFox. It's an honor to serve on Sierra team," she said. Without another, he led her down a narrow corridor to the crew quarters. He came to a door at the end of the hall, typed in a code on the key pad, and the door slid open.

"You don't have time to unpack so just drop off your gear and follow me to the drop station."

Cosmo dropped her things in her new room which, ironically, was her old room during the Metarex War, opened up the case with her new AK-47, and took it out. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

[7 minutes later...]

As Sierra Team's pods grew closer to the ground, Cosmo could make out a few hundred Brutes, Grunts, and Elites surrounding three teams of Marines garrisoned in a small building. Their pods were only 250 feet from the ground and closing. Suddenly, at about 100 feet, the door on DarkFox's pod flew off and he jumped out, landing on an Elite's back with his knife through it's skull at the same time the rest of the pods hit the the snowy ground. "Eat it, you squid-faced bastard," he screamed, pulling his knife out of the dead alien and wiping the blood off. He put the knife away and pulled out a weapon that struck fear into the hearts of enemies and allies alike. A hand-held super weapon, the BFG9000.

The rest of the pods opened. Cosmo was the first one out. She usually has her weapons on full-auto, only shifting to semi-auto when she had something to prove. Her new AK-47 was currently set to semi-auto. It was game time, and Cosmo was dying to try out her new 'toy' from Demitri. Suddenly, an Elite Ultra kicked her in the side of the head and she dropped her AK-47. She was dazed from the impact, but recovered quickly. "Su-bak-na lizik mi-konet (You will pay for that)!" She raised her arm towards her attacker. A pair of vines burst from the ground and wrapped around the Elite's ankles. Cosmo's arm dropped and the vines pulled the alien into the frozen ground so only its head was showing. "Na-him sekuto (I surrender)," it screamed. She then shot it square in the face with her magnum. "Bullet in the brain pan,"she laughed.

Another Elite walked up behind her with its Energy Sword drawn. "Venkot nivee montaka, kintos (Time to die, bitch)!" A loud buzzing noise was heard. Before the Elite could stab her, its sword arm fell to the ground in a bloody heap and the buzzing died down. Cosmo looked up and saw Trooper 123 and his trusty, military-issued chainsaw.

"Thanks, 123," Cosmo said.

He flashed her a quick thumbs up. "Hey, no problem, kid. Sierra Team's just one big, somewhat happy family," he said, pointing towards DarkFox.

"Oh yeah. Those damn Metarex killed his girlfriend."

"Um...yeah," he said, reluctantly. "By the way, you sound just like her, only a bit older."

"I hope I'm not bringing up any bad memories of her."

"Probably not."

"Enough talking, you two," DarkFox yelled. "Lets get moving!"

"Just cuz you're the C.O. now doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. I'm still your big brother!"

"No you're not! You adopted me when my parents were killed!"

"You know what, bite me! If it wasn't for me you'd be dead!"

"I wish I was, because you wouldn't have dragged me into a f*cking war with a bunch of squid-faced bastards that can't even speak a single human language!"

Cosmo ran between them. "Guys, we are already fighting an alien army. We do not need to fight each other too," she yelled in a Russian accent without even knowing it.

They both looked at her. 123 was the first to say anything. "Since when were you a Russian?"

"I'm not even human. I just do that when I get mad."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just a habit."

"Enough talking," DarkFox yelled again, walking through the deep snow.

"I agree, DarkFox," Cosmo said. "We need to move out." She picked up her AK-47 and followed him.

"Alright guys. Here's the plan." DarkFox started to draw in the snow. You four...," he pointed at 123; the sniper, 124; the medic, 322; and the close quarters combat specialist, 136. "...will escort these Marines to Outpost Charlie. I'll take the Kid to a predetermined ambush point to take out a Covenant supply convoy." The team put their hands in a circle and cheered, "Mess with the best, Die like the rest!"

[30 minutes later...]

Cosmo and DarkFox sat in a tree watching a Covenant APC move closer and closer. As it passed the tree, Cosmo's eyes and hands started glowing a bright green color and one of the tree's roots flew out of the frozen ground and smashed the APC to pieces. The Brutes guarding it started to flee when they were all disintegrated with one blast from DarkFox's BFG9000. "I believe that would be a killionaire if we were keeping score," he said in his usual depressed, vengeful tone. "285, take a quick look around while I search the wreckage for anything useful."

"Okay, DarkFox. I'll be back in about 10 minutes." As Cosmo got farther away from the destroyed APC, she heard the faint sound of a Covenant Ghost land speeder coming her way. She saw it moving over a hill and accelerating to around 90 miles per hour straight at her. "This is really gonna suck." She tried to dive out of the way, but it was too late. The Ghost already hit her, sending her five feet in the air. When she landed there was a sharp pain in her leg, which was twisted the wrong way at the knee. It turned around to finish its job when Cosmo's magnum introduced a .45 hollow point to the driver's forehead. "Nos vidanyas, suka (Good bye, bitch)," she sighed. Her joy was short-lived because she saw a Brute Chopper out of the corner of her eye, getting ready to pick up where the Ghost left off.

"Dumb asses." DarkFox faked a quick laugh. "With the hurt we've been putting on the Covenant, I'm surprised they aren't bringing any medical supplies to the front lines."

"DarkFox!"

"Ah shit," he sighed. "My services are required once again." DarkFox pulled out his knife and looked for who called his name. He saw 285 laying in the snow, shooting at a Brute Chopper.

"DarkFox! Help!"

Somehow DarkFox new he would regret it forever if he didn't save her. That his future happiness depended on saving this one girl, though he had no clue why. His future happiness was dead. He started to run towards her. At the same time, however, the Chopper started to move closer to her as well. "I won't let you kill her you son of a bitch!" Suddenly, in a burst of adrenaline and rage, DarkFox was running at 300 miles per hour. Right before the Chopper hit her, DarkFox threw the knife at the driver and scooped up 285 in his arms, carrying her into a nearby forest so no vehicles could follow them.

Cosmo finally opened her eyes. The blue tint in her helmet's visor faded due to the dark forest. She looked up to thank whoever saved her, and not only was it The DarkFox that she saw. She also saw the depressed, but still adorable face of the one person she had been fighting for her life to see again.

DarkFox looked down to see if 285 was okay. He saw the most beautiful thing he could ever imagine. This was to good to be true. "Cosmo?"

"Tails?"

He wasn't looking ahead and ran into a low tree branch,flipping him backwards. He quickly stood up. "Cosmo, is that really you," he asked.

"Yes, Tails. Thank you for saving me." She tried to stand, but fell. Tails caught her and hugged her tight. Cosmo started to cry. "Tails I missed you so much."

"It's okay, Cosmo. Cry all you want because I'll always be here for you," he said trying to calm her down even though he was about to break down in tears of relief.

After a few minutes, Tails picked up Cosmo and began flying back to the rally point. "Sonic, This is Tails. Cosmo and I are heading back to your position, over."

"Copy tha-, Wait. Cosmo? What the hell are you talking about," Sonic asked.

"Long story. I'll tell ya later."

"Hi Sonic," Cosmo yelled into her headset.

"It's damn good to hear your voice again, Cosmo," He said as a plasma bolt shot past his head. "Shit! Gotta go Tails."

Tails got tired of flying and started running again. He didn't see a Brute Chieftain come up beside him and grab his right arm. Cosmo fell and hit her broken knee on a rock. Tails and the Brute pulled away from each other at the same time. He felt a pop and fell backwards. Cosmo looked at him and screamed in horror. Tails looked at her then at his arm. It was still in the Brute's hand. Cosmo picked up her BFG 9000 and fired at the Chieftain. The weapon emitted a green light and the creature disintegrated as the blast hit it.

Tails was loosing blood fast and it was affecting his breathing and sight. "Amy, I... need... help. Send a medical transp-." Tails blacked out mid sentence.

Cosmo picked up Tails' helmet, ripped the headset out and put it on. "Amy, Tails just got his arm torn off by a Brute and is unconscious and I got hit by a Ghost and broke my leg. We need help as soon as possible!"

"Who are you and why are you using Tails' headset?"

"It's The Kid."

"What's your name!"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize your best friend."

"Cosmo?"

"Yes! Now shut the hell up and send that transport, damn it!"

The pelican arrived within a few minutes. Sonic came to the back of the drop ship. "Cosmo, get aboard, quick!"

"It's a bit hard to carry someone in 500-pound armor and climb into a floating drop ship when you're covered in blood and you have a broken leg!"

Sonic jumped out, picked up both Tails and Cosmo, and jumped back in. "Amy, get this bird in the air and set a course for the Blue Typhoon!"

"Got it, Sonic! And Cosmo!"

"Yeah Amy!"

"Welcome home!"

* * *

_**Thank you to all my fans who have kept me motivated, to XT-421 who told me about this website and helped me start my writing career, and to Sega and Bungie for making such great games. And for those of you who have not figured it out yet, all the chapters in this book were named for different songs that have something to do with events in the chapter.**_

_**Epilogue: My Immortal**_

_**Coming soon.**_


	8. Epilogue: My Immortal

December 13, 2559

0106 hours

Planet Mobius

UNSC Heavy Assault Cruiser: Blue Typhoon

Epilogue: My Immortal

The 90'' plasma-screen TV in the BLUE TYPHOON's rec room lit up the faces of Tails and Cosmo, who were watching Red Vs. Blue Season 8. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Cosmo," he said, standing up from the leather couch. "I'm gonna make some popcorn and grab some root beer."

"Hey, Tails. While you're up, could you grab some pretzels?"

"The Cheddar ones?"

"Yep."

"You got it."

"Thanks, Tails. You're the best," she said, brushing her emerald hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, you know I would do anything for you." With that, he disappeared through the doorway. Almost as soon as he left, Amy's voice came over the intercom.

"Cosmo, I'm receiving an urgent call for you from a Staff Sargent Samantha Jones. Do you know her?"

Cosmo pushed the talk button on the wall. "Of course I know her. Patch her through to my cell phone." Immediately, her phone started to play the chorus to "I Will Be" by Avril Lavigne. She picked it up, flipped it open, and put it on speaker. "Hey Sami!"

"Hi Cosmo," Sami replied in a rather depressed tone. "So, how have you been?"

"Never been better."

"How's DarkFox doing?"

"He's just perfect," Cosmo responded in a dreamy tone. "How about you?"

"Not so good."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask." She paused. "But it's something I have to tell you anyway." Another pause. "We were on a secret mission two days ago. We went in to assassinate an Elite Field Marshal. Sarge took it down with one shot through the back of the head. When we were getting ready to leave, a Zealot spotted us and shot Barrett in the neck. Then it ran to stab me with its Energy Sword and…" Sami started crying uncontrollably.

"Sami, tell me what happened."

"Before the Elite got to me… Demitri pushed me out of the way and he… Cosmo, I'm so sorry!"

[3 minutes later…]

The rec room door opened. "Hey, Cosmo. I'm back with your pretzels." Tails saw her curled up on the couch, staring blankly at the paused TV screen. "You alright, Cosmo?" He went over and crouched down in front of her. It was then that he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Cosmo suddenly fell into Tails' arms crying, "He's dead, Tails! Demitri's dead!" Tails just stood there holding Cosmo for half an hour while she cried into his shoulder. Just then, Sonic opened the door.

"Hey, who's up for some Call of Duty: Black Ops?"

Tails glared at him and said, "Great damn timing."

"What's up with her," he asked quietly.

"The Russian is KIA," he whispered back.

"Oh." Sonic silently turned around and walked out of the room.

After another 15 Minutes, Cosmo finally calmed down enough to speak. "I can't believe he's actually gone, Tails."

"I know it's hard, Cosmo. But we'll get you through this, because we're not just a team. We're a family." Tails sighed. "So when's the funeral?"

"Three days, at the edge of the forest, just outside of Moscow."

"I'll go set a course for Earth."

December 16, 2559

1430 hours

Planet Earth

Moscow, Russia

It was a clear, sunny day with a temperature of 17 degrees. High for Moscow, Russia. There were 21 SPETSNAZ soldiers and their drill sargent all in a line. An old man with a long black robe was speaking from behind an abnormally large, wooden casket. Only Sami and Cosmo could understand him, because they were the only ones who spoke Russian. After about 10 minutes, the man sat down in an aluminum folding chair. Immediately, two soldiers marched to the casket, removed and folded the ODST banner that was draped over it, and gave it to their drill sargent. He then slowly walked up to Cosmo. She took the banner from him. In bright gold, letters, it said:

В память о;

Сержант Дeмитрий Александр Макаров

Орбитальная падение ударной извозчик 284

Группа специальных операций танго

За славу, за честь, за победу.

(In memory of;

Sargent Demitri Makarov

ODST 284

TANGO Special Operations Team

For glory, for honor, for victory.)

When the drill sargent got back to his line of soldiers, he screamed something in Russian and the soldiers held their MA5c Assault Rifles in front of them in a firing position, turned toward the forest, and fired five synchronized shots into the air.

_**The End.**_

I hope this story answered any questions you might have had about Cosmo's return in _Second Chance_. If you still have questions, send me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

~Tails118 (Demitri Makarov)


	9. Song List

Cosmo: ODST 285 Sound Track

Cosmo's Theme: 2 войны – cлот (2 Wars – Slot)

Demitri Makarov's Theme: Citizen Soldier – 3 Doors Down

Mike Zepher's Theme: Better Days – The Dirges

Sargent Barrett's Theme: Riot – 3 Days Grace

Samantha Jones' Theme: The Blood of Cuchulainn – Mychael Danna

The DarkFox's/Tails' Theme: You – Breaking Benjamin

The Covenant's Theme: Godzilla's March – Akira Ifukube

The UNSC's Theme: Kiryu's (Mechagodzilla III) Theme Song

The Metarex's Theme: Hope Runs Deep – Steve Jablonsky

Sierra Team appears: The Catalyst – Linkin Park

Tango Squad's battle theme: Get Up – Trapt

General 'Radumee's execution: Had Enough – Breaking Benjamin

Battle in the Hanger: The Sound of Madness – Shinedown

Cosmo joins Sierra Team: Godzilla Final Wars ending theme

Demitri's funeral: My Immortal – Evanescence


End file.
